


Outside

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves, F/F, Femslash February, I don't know if its counts, Nogrod, i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Some dwarves came outside really rarely. And really hated it.Featured Gamil Zirak before she was Gamil (which means old khuzdul).Written for femslash february prompt from Bingo card "Dwarven ladies" - living underground.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very much into dwarves, but I manage to write something. I hope it's not that bad!
> 
> Tumunzahar - Nogrod

'I don't know what you all see in those "outside". And this, what you said... sun... ugh' Zirak shuddered slighty. 'Never again.'

Izlauk didn't comment. Those views were a little bit old-fashioned, but there were still many dwarves, who had never came out of their underground city. Zirak was one of them. She lived at the deepest levels and work there as miner and blacksmith.

'It's good for those.. elves, you talk so much about, and other strange creatures! Why I let you persuade me to this?' she continued complaining.

'You know, most of us come out sometimes. Some even spend there most of the time..,'

'Certainly not those with some reasoning! So much light! It's just ridicolous! Mahal didn't create us to this', she said sententionally, ending conversation.

She didn't oppose. Disscussing it with Zirak, as stubborn as she was, was sensless. And, after all, maybe she were right? Izlauk also felt pain in her eyes, when she was too long in bright sunlight.

They were coming down, to Zirak home. The deepest into Tumunzahar, the more homes and shops there were, the richest was decorating. Everything was illuminated by cold light of dwarven lamps – not to bright, just good enough for their eyes. Zirak's house was maybe not the biggest, but certainly very impressing, adorned by herself and her apprentices. She, despite her young age, was already well-known blacksmith and, also, quite talented architect.

'It was quite tiresome day' Zirak said, when they came inside, and were waiting for tea, prepared by one of younger apprentice.

'I wouldn't expect few steps gets so tired as famous blacksmith as you.'

'I don't know why I'm still hanging out with you.'

'Cause you love me, that's why' she responded, with flirtous smile.


End file.
